Empty Embrace
by Just Us Thespians Here
Summary: After Link defeats Vaati for the last time, Zelda is left with some mysterious feelings about...Vaati!


Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or anything in the Legend of Zelda category, just this fic!

Empty Embrace

Zelda wandered around Lake Hylia, filled with a sadness she could not describe. It had been three months since Link had killed Vaati, but after Vaati's death, she found herself feeling... how could she describe it... empty?

She was supposed to be happy. She was saved from the evil clutches of Vaati, but she felt as if she somehow knew the malicious sorcerer in a past life. She felt the feeling of affection for him.

She stopped in her tracks. "But how? I've never even really known him. I should be glad that he is gone. My people and I are free, yet I am deeply sorrowful."

Determined to find out how and why she felt this way, she went back to the castle library to search for books about this evil doer.

Zelda opened up another book that claimed to have a history on all evil villains. She looked in the index and found his name, and flipped to page 471.

_Vaati- This evil wind mage has made many efforts in order to gain control of Hyrule. He has never successfully accomplished this, but as of today, the ever courageous hero Link and always intelligent Princess Zelda are in the process of ridding society of this evil-_

"Must be an old copy," Zelda sighed. She took one last glance of the page, her eye catching the word "bride" as she slammed the thick book shut.

"Vaati was _married_?" Zelda asked no one in particular. She quicklyopened up back to the page, and read...

_Princess Zelda claimed she "sensed a disturbance" in the seal placed on the Four Sword. She took her close friend and hero, Link, with her and went to the Four Sword Sanctuary to check on it. Just as she approached the sword, it leaned out of its pedestal, causing the room to be shrouded in darkness. Vaati, who was sealed in the sword, revealed himself and declared that he planned to take Zelda as his bride, and took her to his palace- _

Zelda shut the book as it was all becoming clear to her. She started to remember something...

"_Make yourself at home, my princess," Vaati reassured Zelda with a smile and gleam in his blood red eyes. _

"_..."_

"_Are you not feeling well? Would you like to rest?" Vaati asked with what Zelda believed to be a fake compassion._

"_..."_

"_Well, you mustn't feel well enough for a small conversation, so I will have a servant take you up to your room." Vaati explained, with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

_This went on for as long as she was stuck with Vaati. She did, though, realize that he was a gentlemanly person. He also had a personality that she liked. There was one thing about Vaati that also struck her fancy, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

_Soon, the day came that Link came to save Zelda. She realized that she had somewhat become attached to her captor, which confused her._

_At a final attempt to save himself from being sealed away yet again, Vaati asked somewhat jokingly for Zelda to give him a kiss goodbye. Zelda answered quickly, "Never!"_

_Zelda returned to her home on the surface, but was filled with guilt. Vaati had at least been kind to her, why couldn't she have been kind to him? She lived the rest of that life out, never knowing why she felt that way._

"That's crazy. Why should I have felt bad then, why should I feel bad now? He stole me to make me his bride then, he sealed me away not that long ago, yet I... I... think I... love him?"

Zelda couldn't take the confusion anymore. She decided to return to her chambers, to rest and clear her mind. When she finally made it to her room, she decided to take a nap right away and flopped onto her bed, which was very unladylike in her mind.

_Zelda..._

_Zelda..._

_Zelda..._

The half-awake princess sat straight up after hearing her name over and over again. She decided she needed some fresh air, and walked out to her balcony in her night clothes.

At that exact moment she wished she had brought a blanket with her. She was greeted with a large gust of wind ind her face, which sent goose bumps down her spine. Her golden locks swished in the air, almost as if the wind itself was playing with her hair.

_You came..._

"Who is that? Who is speaking?" Zelda asked to the wind, nervously.

_You don't know who it is?_

"Vaati...how?" Zelda asked, doubt in her voice.

_I wanted to see you._

"Well, I would like to see you too. Come out."

_As you wish, my princess._

Zelda could tell he was smiling as he spoke that last line, but was surprised to see Vaati's form in the space in front of her. He was there, yet he wasn't. It was his shape, his features in the air, yet nothing was there.

_Surprised?_

"Yes."

Zelda didn't know what came over her. She felt the need to go over and embrace Vaati, she needed to know he was safe. She ran over and buried her face in what she believed to be his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Vaati returned it with no hesitation, burying his face into her hair.

"I missed you so much."

_Same here._

"You had spunk. That's what I liked about you."

_Is that so?_

"How long will you be able to stay?"

_Not long. I can feel the last of my magic starting to fade away already_.

"Oh..." Zelda could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Don't cry. You don't want the last thing I remember about you is you crying. _

"No. That wouldn't be a good thing to remember me by."

She felt the wind start to slowly lift her face up. For a moment, Zelda thought she saw Vaati's red eyes. She felt her and Vaati's faces getting closer. They came closer and closer until, finally, they locked lips, holding each other for what seemed an eternity, yet in an instant, she could feel Vaati's presence no more.

Zelda let a tear glide down her face, only to have it lifted off of her face and carried out into the sky. She laughed. "A last trick."

_Promise you won't forget about me?_

"Never."

And with that, Zelda went back into her bedroom and slid into bed, making sure to leave the balcony doors open so the wind could gently caress her until she fell asleep.

Author's Note: Please R&R. This is my first romance, let alone first fanfic, so please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
